Cards
by MademoiselleViette
Summary: The girls dared Lucy to take a card from Cana to figure out who she'll end up with. R&R (Pairings undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The girls dared Lucy to take her a card from Cana to figure out who she'll end with. (_Pairings undecided_)

**Rated:** T for swearing

**A/N: Well, the mere fact that my past stories were a bust, I decided to delete some of them that aren't really active and decided to take ideas from those. Hm. It's really sad that I deleted them, being my past stories and all, but I can not look at them. Anyways, new story. Please enjoy. The quote is something I found in a picture, uh, credits to the creator of the quote.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail nor make any money from this fanfiction, I just write this for fun. Hiro Mashima owns it because he created this anime, which I am thankful for.

* * *

_"Love isn't something you find, it's something you need to wait for." - Anonymous_

* * *

It's girl's night at Fairy Hills, in where which Erza, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Laki, Juvia, Bisca, Evergreen and Lucy participated. The other girls were either busy or too lazy to attend. The night _was_ calm, before Mirajane brought up a horrible topic (well, _mostly_ in Evergreen's opinion).

"Ne, Evergreen, how's your relationship with my _brother_?" Mirajane asked slyly. Evergreen suddenly became flustered because of the question. The girls were curious of their relationship, Evergreen toned down a bit with being the Fairy Queen and Elfman lessened his use of _man_ which was weird because _he's_ Elfman.

Evergreen sighed. She had no choice. "Our relationship is going good." A few squeals there made Evergreen a teeny bit more embarrassed, not used to the attention regarding her relationship. She quickly asked Mirajane back, "How are you and Freed, _Mirajane_?"

That earned Evergreen a little bit of glare, but if you could notice. She had a little pink in her cheeks.

"Well, we're not even talking! How do you know that we're _interacting_?" Mirajane crossed her arms. This question made Evergreen snort, "Well, you do know the fact that Freed is on Laxus' team and I'm part of it? He's endlessly talking about you to me, being his _friend_."

The girls let out a few giggles. The conversation is now about _boys_.

They asked Erza about Jellal, in which she replied that they were hanging out after he'd been granted the permission to hang out with her by the Magic Council and that they claimed Erza's a good influence for him. She did not reveal anything else rather than that, because she was too flustered after the girls giggled about what _he _said.

Everybody knew about Alzack and Bisca. They are now husband and wife with a daughter. They giggled at her misfortunes about Asuna's pranks which she picked up from Natsu (who was really a bad influence). So the girls laughed at the stories she told them.

Levy and Gajeel's relationship is cute. Gajeel being the overprotective kind of boyfriend and easily jealous of Droy and Jet's antics. They rarely hang out because of missions they need to do, but their relationship is kind of perfect.

Then, the next one they had to ask is Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, who do you _fancy_?" Bisca asked.

"Yeah Lucy, do you fancy Natsu - both of you are always seen together!" Laki exclaimed, to which Lucy deadpanned. Even though Natsu and Lucy hanged out together, he's a little tad bit dense to this subject and the fact that they hang out everyday is because Natsu loves food and thinks Lucy is the _food giver. _Lucy mentally snorted.

"Natsu only hangs out with me because I give him food." Lucy pointed out. Saying this as if it's obvious.

"Oh, so you feed his stomach?_(1)_" Laki questioned her. Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I feed his stomach."

"Then who do you like, Lucy?" Cana asked with a smirk in her face, a bottle of beer in her left hand. Erza is merely curious and decided to listen in the conversation, she had suspicions that Lucy liked Natsu too, because they are almost _always _seen together recently. Evergreen decided to listen in too because apparently she was curious of Natsu and Lucy's relationship. In one of the articles in the magazine where it featured Fairy Tail, they mentioned that Lucy and Natsu are practically lovers, said by the rumors, not that she was going to tell her that. The other girls listened in because of the same reason.

"Uh, I'm not actually interested in guys _anymore_."

The girls gasped in shock (excluding Erza and Evergreen).

Then, Mirajane had an idea, "Hey Cana, can you tell Lucy's future love life with your cards?" Of course, Cana smirked and took her cards out of her pockets and put the cards in front of Lucy.

"Pick a card, Lucy."

Lucy struggled to pull a card, but managed to do it. She was going to look at it until Cana took the card from her grasp, to read the card.

Cana's eyes widened.

"Your love life is rather, uh, _undecided_."

"What?" Mirajane looked at Cana, making her sigh and explain, "If her love life is undecided it means that it's based on her actions on the future, the card only said that her love life is _undecided _but left a hint they might be."

"What's the hint?" Lucy asked Cana pleadingly.

"The hair colors are the only hint: 'One has a strange color, girly one in fact, there are three that's blonde," In which Cana frowned, "-uh, two ravens, and one unknown."

"Lucy, you have many possibilities!" Mirajane yelled out, with a pout in her face.

Lucy sighed. "Well it does say it's _undecided_, so we'll just leave it."

Juvia shrieked in terror, "Raven-haired? What if it's Juvia's dear Gray-sama? _Juvia_ is scared! You must not interact with Gray-sama!" And she continued with her long ramble which included Gray, of course.

Erza interrupted Juvia's long ramble and said, "We must not bother Lucy about her problem. It is said that

They moved on with another topic, and didn't bother to bring up Lucy's misfortune, but Mirajane smirked mentally, _"I am going to figure out who seven suitors of her's. One way or another."_

* * *

**A/N: This story is somehow derived from my "Dragon Highness" one, the chapter 2. I figured out that I should write one that will somehow, uh, be updated. I don't find the cliche amusing anymore, sorry.  
**

**(Read my other story: 3 Ninjas and a Celestial Mage - Naruto and Fairy Tail)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The girls dared Lucy to take a card from Cana to figure out who she'll end up with. (_Pairings undecided_)

**Rated:** T for swearing

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows :) I realized the summary had some mistakes. Forgot to edit it. Anyways, uh, this is short, I know but please just be patient, I'll write a longer one sooner or later. Anyways, read and review. Have fun, enjoy and that's that. The quote below will stay forever, but I will always put this here: I do not own the quote, I don't know who created it but hey, credits to the owner.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

_"Love isn't something you find, it's something you need to wait for." - Anonymous_

* * *

**_[The Next Day:]_**

The sun is shining brightly, the flowers are blooming, the birds chirp loudly, it's such a wonderful day for everyone. Except for Lucy Heartfilia - she had continuously done jobs**_(1)_** so she could pay off her rent. Natsu isn't much help because he kept destroying properties (_well, Erza and Gray did too but not as much as Natsu_). She had done this mission all by herself simply because she wanted to.

The piece of paper where the mission is written is in her hands.

_'It's easy.' _she thought.

The job is simple.

**Wanted: GUARD**

**Objective: To guard the restaurant for 48 hours _straight_ (no complaining, every complain will cost you a hundred jewels, sorry but we can't really handle whiny people) while the owner is gone; you will do all the cleaning, the serving and all the jobs. You will also work with another guild, two members from their guild will come the same time you come. Anyways, enjoy the job. Finish this work and you'll receive the award.**

**Reward: 180K Jewels each person**

It's not a mission Lucy can't handle. Lucy scratched her head and muttered, "...it's actually easier than the last mission." If you're curious, the last mission consisted walking through a snowy weather to reach the other side, which made Lucy sick (_again_), that's something she can't handle, the cold.

She walked to the destination, it's actually close. Reason why she went there the first place. You might not know but she's lazy as hell when it comes to walking in long distances, but she got used to it. Reason: Natsu always drags her in his walking because he dislikes trains.

The restaurant is beautiful. Unlike the other restaurants, this one is classy and formal. _'Oh, so this is why the jewels is high, because robbers tend to steal from rich restaurants, right?'_

She knocked in and a man went to the front door. The man greeted her, "Hello miss! Welcome to my restaurant, are you the member from Fairy Tail? Come in!" The man held her wrist and dragged her to the employee room, and by dragged, she meant pulling her painfully to the employee room, that's that.

"The mission is simple, miss..."

"...Heartfilia."

"Miss Heartfilia! Uh, the mission is simple, Miss Heartfilia. You will serve the customers, the food will be done by the chefs but you will serve! You will clean afterwards, the closing time is midnight and the opening is two hours after midnight!" The man explained, holding her wrist still. It became loose every passing second, which is a great thing.

_'The closing is midnight and the opening is two hours after midnight?'_

Lucy nodded (but the thought is still stuck in her mind) and thanked the man, "Uh, thank you, mister. May I ask who are the two will accompany me in this mission?" Lucy asked. Not her problem, her curiosity got into her. She hoped that the guild is either Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus, because she knew them. Other guilds may not be bad but she works better when she knew them.

The man nodded, "Yeah! You may. The two people who you'll work with is..."

Two figures entered the restaurant.

"...Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth."

Wait, Sting and Rogue? She hadn't seen them since the Grand Magic Games**_(2)_**_._

"Hey _fairy_." Sting waved his hand, and greeted Lucy **_(3) _**Lucy nodded in acknowledgement. Rogue just stood there with crossed arms. Two exceeds flew and went to their owners. Frosch greeted Lucy with a joyful tone, "Frosch says hello!"

Lucy smiled, "Hello Frosch." The exceed smiled back.

"Anyways, I'll be going! Enjoy serving."

* * *

_**(1)**_ I just realized that the missions are _jobs_. *sigh* Most fanfictions have missions instead of jobs, so I'm used to missions. Sorry.

**_(2) _**I'm not going to follow the arcs and all that. I read the manga and- **_SPOILERS: -_**found out Sting got fatter it made me laugh so hard. Well, according to the wiki, he got fatter because he lost to Minerva in an eating contest. Hmph. Sting isn't that hot anymore. *shrugs* It's okay. _**NO SPOILERS ANYMORE: **_Anyways, let's just, uh, pretend that she hadn't seen them since GMG.

_**(3)** _Anyways, Sting isn't bitter of Fairy Tail anymore - but he's still cocky and arrogant. Loves Lector and all, and Rogue's still his partner. So yeah, sorry if there's too many numbers, numbers will always be numbers.

**A/N:** Short, I know - but this is just to introduce Sting and Rogue, sorry. Anyways, yeah, that's all. I promise the next update will be two thousand words or more. Anyways, thank you for the favorites, reviews and follows.


End file.
